I will Always Be There
by Mossflower13
Summary: The story of Leafpool and Crowfeather, a ThunderClan in ruins, and Cinderpelt on her journey to StarClan.
1. ThunderClan in ruins

Hey! This is the story of Leafpool and Crowfeather, ThunderClan without a medicine cat, and Cinderpelt in StarClan.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!!! (No matter how much I fantasize about it)

Leafpool padded silently out of WindClan terriotory, and into the unkown, Crowfeather's dark pelt brushing at her side. She turned her blue gaze to him. "Are you sure we did the right thing?" She questioned him. He looked at her, the shock apparent in his eyes. "Of course. I love you. No clan rules should deny the right for us to be together." He said, nuzzling her soflty. He gave her a sympathetic smile. He knew this was hard for her. Leafpool smiled back. Of course this was right. She loved Crowfeather more than anything else. But, she could not avoid the prickling in her paws as she stepped alon gthe grassy plains. She ignored it, and trecked on, her lover by her side.

Firestar sighed as he stepped into the ruins of a once strong ThunderClan. Now they had many injured warriors, some dead, and no medicine cat. He looked around. Warriors were helping each other up. WindClan cats were licking their wounds, and glancing at Onestar, wondering what to do next. Onestar calmly padded up to Firestar. "My warriors will leave now, and leave your clan to recover." He said. Firestar nodded at his friend. "Thank you." Onestar yowled, flicked his tail, and all the WindClan warriors left behind him. Firestar looked around for the dark tabby, Brambleclaw. Seeing him, he quickly padded up to him. "Brambleclaw..." Firestar said, making sure no cat was close enough to hear. "We have a big problem on our paws. ThunderClan is hurt, and in desperate need of a medicine cat." Brambleclaw nodded in agreement at his leaders words. "But, we have none."

Cinderpelt's spirit lifted itself from the ground, freeing itself of it's once lively body. She felt her dead mother's fur against hers, and smelled the scent of Spottedleaf. She knew she was going to StarClan. She just hoped Leafpool had come back. She did not want to leave her clan medicine cat less.


	2. The Begginning of a new time

Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter

I don't own warriors, or any of these characters I'm using. I just want to make a good story.

Leafpool awoke to the sunlight dancing on her pelt. It was warm out. Or perhaps that was just the body of Crowfeather, his slow, sleeping breaths blowing on her ear. She rolled onto her stomach and yawned. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked around. They were under a large maple tree, surrounded by a long valley of grass and flowers. She could hear mice scuffling under the tall grass, getting food for their dens. She could smell birds, pecking seeds out of the ground. And, there was not a Twoleg nest in site. Paradise. But only paradise because her beloved was here as well. Her beloved Crowfeather, his dark fur, peircing blue eyes... Oh how she loved him. She smiled at his sleeping form. He had promised to teach her how to hunt, a skill she would need out here. She hadn't learned anything about hunting as a medicine cat in ThunderClan. She sighed. ThunderClan. She had traveled far away from her old home in that night. She missed her father, her mother, and especially her sister, Squirrelflight. She hoped things between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were going well. She the scent of the ThunderClan cats, the noise of their paws padding out to a dawn patrol. But she knew if she had stayed she would have missed Crowfeather even more. It was almost sun high. Time for her mate to get up. She smiled mischeviosly, and pounced on her sleeping lover.

"Get up, you lazy thing!" She said, sliding of him. He rolled on his back.

"Not now... " He complained. She prodded him with her paw until he agreed to get up.

"Hey Leafpool." He said, his eyes sparkling with love.

"Hey Crowfeather." She replied, the equal ammount of love in her eyes. And they prepared to have an amazing day with one another.

It was the day after the badger attack. Firestar had talked to Brambleclaw for a while, discussing the fault in their clan. They had sent Brightheart to tend to the sick cats currently. She knew a bit of medicine training. Most of the warriors were okay after she had treated them. He was happy that they had someone to heal the cats, but he knew Brightheart couldn't change her rank to a medicine cat. She had already had kits. If only StarClan could help him...

Cinderpelt sat amongs the silver cats, all deep in discussion.

"It's agreed then." Bluestar asked the silver warriors. They nodded. She then turned her eyes to Cinderpelt.

"Do you agree?" She asked. Leafpool stared at her former leader.

"Yes Bluestar, I do."


	3. Training a kit

Hey! Here's the third chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave comments! I'm working very hard, you know! scolds all non-commentors

Leafpool wiggled her haunches. She was on the ground, in a pouncing position.

"Allright." her new mentor, and mate, instructed. "Now, you pounce." Leafpool readied herself to jump. Finally. Crowfeather had made her go through every single little step!

"WAIT!" He hissed. "You have to make sure you aim your jump accurately, or you'll miss the prey." Leafpool looked back at him, and rolled her eyes, making sure he saw.

"Oh, come ON Crowfeather!" She mocked "Do you really have to go through every little tiny step? I think I get the point." She said, with a silly smile.

Crowfeather smiled back. "Do you really have to be so impatient?" was his reply. She playfully wiped her paw over his ear. He nipped her. "Hey!" She exclaimed, with fake anger. Crowfeather laughed.

"Now... POUNCE!"

THUNDERCLAN

Brightheart sighed from inside the medicine den. She was sick of tending to sick cats. She wasn't a medicine cat! She was a warrior! She understood that Firestar needed her to do this currently, but, oh, how she wished to run! How she wished to be with Cloudtail, soaring through the forest. She sat down amongst the herbs. If only some other cat could come to replace her. But she was the only cat in the whole clan who knew a thing about medicine. She sighed, and went to sleep

STARCLAN

Cinderpelt padded up to the sleeping Honeykit. She was only two days old. Cinderpelt sighed. She had watched Sorreltail mourn over her stillborn kit, a small kit with grey fur and blue eyes, looking much like Cinderpelt herself. The glowing StarClan cat knew she had given up a lot to train a new medicine cat for ThunderClan. If she had disagreed to StarClan's request, she would have been reborn into Cinderkit, the small dead kit that layed outside of camp, buried in the dirt. But, she needed to help her former clan.

"Honeykit." She said, nosing the dark brown kit. "It's time to get up."


End file.
